ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2019 - (02/08/2019) The February Version Update Has Landed!
Category:Version Updates ≪February 8, 2019 Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) Experience a quest to obtain an all-new mount, further reforge weapons obtainable in Ambuscade, and enjoy adjustments to certain red mage abilities. Read on for details. Event-related *'A new quest has been added.' **'The Flying Machine of Eld' Players must meet the following prerequisites and travel to the chocobo stable in . ***Complete the quest Full Speed Ahead! ***Have completed the Rise of the Zilart storyline up to the mission Awakening. Battle-related *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' * As such, the corresponding Records of Eminence objectives have changed. **Certain items obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been swapped out. **Certain items obtainable for total hallmarks have been swapped out. **Certain items obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been swapped out. **A new item, Abdhaljs Anima, has been added to the list of spoils in exchange for hallmarks and badges of gallantry. ***Trade weapons reforged with Abdhaljs Orbs together with five Abdhaljs Anima to Gorpa-Masorpa in order to further reforge the weapons. *'The red mage job has undergone the following adjustments.' **The effects of Saboteur have been changed. * As a result, the effects of Saboteur will not wear off even when using an enfeebling spell during its duration. ***Increases magic accuracy for the duration. * This effect's value scales with character level and applies to non-enfeebling spells as well. ***Increases the effect of enfeebling spells for the duration. ***Increases the duration of enfeebling spells used during the effect. ***Increases the chance of Immunobreak occurring when using enfeebling spells during the effect. ***The recast time has been decreased from 300 seconds to 180 seconds. **The effects of the job point Saboteur Effect have been increased. ***Increases magic accuracy by 2 during the duration of Saboteur. * This effect now applies to non-enfeebling spells as well. **The effects of Composure have been changed. ***Increases magic accuracy for the duration. * This effect's value scales with character level. ***Lengthens recast time for the duration. ***Enhancement effects gained through white and black magic you cast on yourself last longer. **Increases the damage of En- spells for the duration. * This effect's value scales with character level. *'The two Eschan Zdei lurking near Dremi in have been removed.' Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'A new synergy recipe has been added.' :: *'Additional items are now storable via the Porter Moogle' **Storage Slip 22 Artemis's Bow / Artemis's Bow +1 System-related *'Players will now receive freebies when exchanging chocobucks for items.' Whenever players make multiple exchanges at once, they will receive one additional item for every five exchanges. Sharug Greens / Azouph Greens / Tokopekko Wildgrass / Garidav Wildgrass / Vomp Carrot / Vegetable Paste / Herb Paste / Carrot Paste / Worm Paste / Cupid Worm / Parasite Worm / Gregarious Worm / Eastern Ginger Resolved Issues *Various issues with incorrect help text. *The issue in Dynamis-Divergence wherein the monster Disjoined's Odin would repeatedly use Shin Zantetsuken. *The issue wherein alarm settings would not be saved under certain conditions. Known Issues *An improper event will play under certain conditions during the Bastok mission Xarcabard, Land of Truths. *The durations of the Ballista Redbook and Ballista Whitebook are incorrect, preventing players from properly accessing Diorama Abdhaljs-Ghelsba. *The durations of the Brenner Bluebook and Brenner Blackbook are incorrect, preventing players from properly accessing Abdhaljs Isle-Purgonorgo. *Controllers will occasionally become unresponsive under certain conditions.